Regular Visits
by Moonlit Writer's Sin
Summary: For the last few years, Deku has been involved in having relations with Kacchan's mother. As a friend, and especially as a prospective hero, such a thing had been shameful, but, even so, Deku still enjoyed the act for what it was — for reasons he was too ashamed to admit. Potential One-shot lemon. Description's better than the actual story.


Getting a running start on his morning routine, Izuku Midoriya ran along in his gym clothes, him moving through the area until finally reaching his home neighborhood.

"Oh, hey Izukkun!" Mitsuki said, greeting him with a wave as he jogged along, standing in a bathrobe and slippers as he ran by.

"H-Hey Mitsuki." Izuku answered as he came up to her. "How are you?"

"Fine, fine," she approached him, wrapping an arm around his neck and pulling him close, the green haired youth flushing as she brought his face into her breasts in a learned manner, Izuku stammering slightly before clamming up, Mitsuki grinning down at him, "you came here because you got backed up?"

"Y-Yes, I'm sorry for always bothering you."

"Don't worry." She answered, hugging him closely. "Masaru's already left for work for today, after all."

Izuku swallowed a lump in his throat, and together, they walked inside.

In moments of walking inside, Mitsuki cast a flirty smile over her shoulder, her letting him watch her figure before she undid her robe, letting him watch as it slid down her body, crumpling to the floor as her curvy body was revealed to him, a lacy black thong and bra on.

"I was honestly hoping you'd be coming to visit me today." She smirked, hand on her hip as she turned to look to him, red eyes half-lidded in an expression of desire. "Good to see I didn't have to wait long — though, are you feeling hungry Izukkun?"

"A-A bit."

"Go to the living room then. I'll make some breakfast for you. Get comfy, if you can."

He flushed as he walked along to the living room, watching as Mitsuki walked along, each step making her hips sway naturally, before looking away, him going about taking off his jacket and pants, sitting on the couch after folding them up, a courtesy that Mitsuki said was unnecessary, but something that he did anyhow.

As she cooked, they spoke to one another, Mitsuki learning of his recent passing of the Provisional Exam, her using the opportunity to ask if her son had passed — something he sheepishly said he hadn't.

"That idiot, he'd really go far, if not for that explosive attitude of his. He's not giving you a hard time, is he Izukkun?"

"It's a bit hard to deal with him sometimes, but he's lightened up a bit since he got rescued." Izuku said, trying to give her solace, before she broke out into laughter.

"What exactly is "a bit" for him?" She asked as she walked to him. "He's always been brash and arrogant, after all."

"You get used to it after a while." Izuku answered, him sitting stiffly as he looked down.

"Ease up Izukkun." Mitsuki set down a pair of drinks, giving a soft smile. "You can't stay this stiff forever you know."

"Y-Yeah, I've been told that."

She leaned closer to him, and he froze, her pausing when their faces, their lips, were just a few inches apart from one another, her leaning in further before kissing his cheek.

"I'm making something with the microwave, but... can you do something for me?"

He nodded, watching as Mitsuki slid her thong down her legs, undoing her bra, before setting both down, her sitting herself down beside him before laying herself on her back, left calf propped up atop the couch as her right foot kept to the floor, her grinning as Izuku looked to her womanhood, him sitting up to crawl between her spread legs, the smell of her arousal making him feel his erection develop in his pants.

He grasped his shirt, pulling it off and tossing it to the floor, Mitsuki seeing the frame of muscles that had become of his body and licking her lips at the sight, Izuku's fingers pressing into buttocks as he hoisted her up, tongue pressing against, then licking, the slit of her cunt, Mitsuki moaning softly at his teasing, before Izuku buried his tongue into her pussy, rubbing the muscle against the spots that he knew were her sweet spots, Mitsuki's pleasured moans growing sweet as she wrapped her shapely thighs around his neck, them tensing around him as he massaged her buttocks and fleshy thighs, his hair tickling her as she writhed her hips.

He continued to do this for the next few minutes, even after the ding of the microwave filled his ears, and he only stopped on pulling his shorts down his body, standing and baring his dick to her.

"Are you going to tend to me too?" He asked her, Mitsuki's eyebrows raising.

"Why does your dick look way bigger than before, Izukkun?" She asked, reaching to his large, throbbing cock, feeling it being at least eight inches bigger than before, her pumping the fifteen inch phallus as he nodded.

"I don't know... I've been exercising for a while now, to get stronger than before." Izuku answered, Mitsuki leaning forward and pressing her tongue into his dickhole, him stiffening as she wriggled it against his urethra. "I plan on getting even stronger than before, but... it got bigger with time."

She hummed, hand giving hard pumps to his prick, his smile growing, hand grasping her spiky, ash blonde hair to pull her away.

Mitsuki grinned up at him, "You're already ready?"

Izuku reached down, under her knees, to pull her up easily, her giving a surprised sound at his strength, her grip adjusting to aim his cock inside her pussy, his penetration inside of her making her breathe lowly, Izuku moving his hands up the length of her thighs, pressing down on her round, luscious ass cheeks, pressing them together as Mitsuki groaned.

He started to walk to the staircase of the house, holding her like this as he did so, acting to carry her up the steps, cock shifting inside her with his actions, hips shaking to and fro as they came to his current destination, her bedroom, him laying her down on her back before starting to thrust into her, eyes glowing softly as he gave into his lust, burying his face into Mitsuki's cleavage as their flesh clapped loudly, the woman embracing his head as she moaned and cried out sweetly.

"You know how to stick it in," she panted, Izuku thrusting harder into her as her legs wrapped tightly around his waist, hands greedily fondling her breasts as he did so, "you're so good at this Izukkun!"

The minutes passed, and Izuku's hands traversed along Mitsuki's body, massaging and caressing in tandem with him taking one nipple in his mouth and gently sucking on it, tongue licking at the bottom of it, all while his cock kept scraping in and out of her.

Her body glistened with sweat, her breathing growing uneven amidst her loud moans, insides churning with a familiar sensation, and soon, her climax hit her, limbs clenching his body closer to her own as she spasmed, shaking as Izuku shoved himself wholly inside Mitsuki, but did not cum, even as her vaginal walls clenched and massaged his dick to do so.

"W-Wow," Mitsuki sputtered, stammering with a loss of breath, "you've gotten a lot more stamina than before!"

Izuku grimaced with the strain of holding himself back, then pulled out of the woman while she laid beneath him in her defiled resting place.

"Mitsuki — I want to try something. Can you get on your hands and knees?"

"Doggy...? Okay." She huffed, rolling herself around, getting on all fours as he'd asked, the shapely body of the woman before him making his passion flare up inside of him, but him concentrating.

It had to be a low magnitude, he thought, letting One for All's power leak into his body at an even pace, red veins coating his entire body briefly before disappearing, a glow coating him before he aimed his cock, pressing it into Mitsuki's hole, before pushing it inside, giving small, careful, but hard thrusts inwards and outwards, a tiny concentration of power shooting out that stimulated Mitsuki's pussy walls with hard severity, despite his restraint.

Yet, despite this, Mitsuki's response was immediate, her violently throwing her head back as her body quaked violently, pussy clamping down hard on his cock as her juices sprayed out in orgasm, showering the sheets, his legs and upper body, Izuku grimacing again as he tried not to cum from Mitsuki's hard climax, before resuming, continually pushing his cock in and out of her with precision that gradually fell to his lust and passion, the slow pace he gave enabling Mitsuki to thrust her big, round ass against him, jiggling against his toned lower stomach, before he commenced the act of rapidly ramming into Mitsuki while providing mini-Smashes into her that sent her reeling, her elbows soon failing her as she came so violently she teetered on the edge of unconsciousness, hips ceasing their glorious shaking of her rump.

Driven by this, Izuku reached forward, gripping her upper arms before pulling them up, managing a grin as he moved faster, not exceeding 1% of One for All's full power, but it being enough to send Mitsuki into a fit of pleasured screams unlike any Izuku had heard before, the intensity of her orgasms so immense he was almost certain that they could be heard from outside the house, his grip on her slipping with her sweatiness.

"Mitsuki... I'm gonna cum...!" He groaned through the strain of holding himself in, eyes clenching shut as he did so, and, though his mind told him to pull out, Mitsuki's lack of order to do so, coupled with how his mind was barely able to keep up the strain, he released her arms, reached up, cupped her large breasts and *thrust* with all his strength into her, her climaxing a final time as they collapsed into a sweaty heap, Izuku's dick pressing deep into her, him ejaculating as his dick pumped his thick semen into the woman's barren womb, empowered by One for All as he let his power down and fell into a fit of heavy breathing with Mitsuki under him.

From the initial high of his climax to the wind-down time of coming down from it, he pulled his member out of her, some cum still spurting out to coat over her ass cheeks, Mitsuki groaning, mind still processing the levels of pleasure he'd just brought her to, pussy still squelching out their mixed juices onto the bed as she rested as well.

Rolling her over onto her back, Izuku looked into her red eyes, then sat down beside her, member still very much hard in that moment.

Understanding his want, she pushed herself up, reaching over to grasp his cock and pump it while taking as much of his dick in her mouth as possible, hobbling her head while she sucked him off, Izuku gingerly holding her headas it happened.

"Faster, harder," he groaned, and Mitsuki understood, taking him deeper into her despite her breathlessness, the feeling of her breathing while still sucking him off stimulating him, before he asked, "I—I should just stick to cumming in your mouth, right?"

She slowed her pace down, then pulled off of his dick, hand still fervently pumping his dick off as she did so.

"You get a pass, just this one time, Izukkun. If could be troublesome if someone found out about this."

He groaned, but murmured an apology and looked away, Mitsuki chuckling before licking her lips.

"Don't worry — let's just focus on having fun, alright?"

He nodded, and it persisted for a few hours, with them resting every so often, before Izuku finally heard the alarm announcing that he had to leave, him going about taking a shower and redressing before bidding Mitsuki goodbye.

* * *

**A/N: Sort of a short lemon thing.**

**This originally started out as me just wanting to write something based on the doujin "My Harem Academia", but part of me didn't really feel too well about the various kinks displayed there.**

**Similarly, while this story WAS supposed to be harem, I'm still not sure whether I want it to be mindless smut or semi-mindless smut like I usually do (this probably won't be that rare, mindfully written smut thing like in the Butterfly's Importance DBZ fic or the Tsunade's Lewd Prison doujin fanfic I have, even if both stories' lemons are wildly different in tone and context).**

**I'll probably put up a poll though, just because I'm not sure if I even want to keep doing stuff in the way I did it for this fic.**


End file.
